


DAWN (A Tori Vega and Jacob Black fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Victorious
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori's father was killed by an enormous black wolf. Tori's mother blames Tori for her husband's death. She mistreats and abuses Tori. After a few months of this torture, Tori runs away to the woods where she meets a mysterious boy named Jacob Black....</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAWN (A Tori Vega and Jacob Black fanfic)

The wind blew through the forest, rustling through the tree branches. The sun shone through the gaps in the trees, bathing the forest in its yellow light. The birds sang high up in the tall trees, out of sight of predatory eyes. I walked with my father, twigs snapping beneath our feet. My father was a hunter. He went in the woods and caught food for our family and the other people in our small village. He was well respected among the people. One day, I wanted to be just like him and provide food for the village. But I was young- only four years old. It would be a few years before Father could start teaching me how to hunt. Nonetheless, I was very eager to start and couldn't wait until I was old enough.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Will you do something for me, my little Songvogal?"

I giggled. My name is Victoria, but my father calls me his little "Songvogal" a lot. I was a good singer- even at the age of four. People loved to hear my singing. My voice, people said, was angelic. "Her voice can bring a smile upon the face of the saddest of men," they would say. And it, in a way, was true. For if a person of the village was sick, I would be asked to sing for them to try to try and make them feel a little happier. Hence, giving me the nickname "Songvogal," meaning songbird in German.

"What is it, Father," I questioned, looking up at him with my chocolate brown eyes.

"Sing for me?"

I nodded eagerly, a grin on my face. Father picked me up and rested me on his hip.

I started to sing the lullaby Father sang to me at night. He had read it in a book when he was younger. "

_ "Deep in the meadow, under the willow  _

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  _

_ Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  _

_ And when again they open, the sun will rise.  _

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm  _

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm  _

_ Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  _

_Here is the place where I love you."_ As I finished the song, I saw Father smile. I smiled, too- glad to have made him happy. 

Father kissed my forehead and set me down on the ground. With the smile still on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he looked down at me and said, "You have a beautiful voice, my little Songvogal. Now, ready to go home and have dinner with Mommy?" 

I nodded eagerly and we started heading home. 

 

*** 

 

I stood behind the tree, watching the deer as it munched on the grass, lifting its head every so often and looking around. It sniffed the air for danger, but I wasn't worried. I knew it couldn't smell me. The wind was blowing south, towards me, carrying my scent with it. After a few seconds, the deer put its head back in the water. 

_Now_ , I thought. _Now, while it's distracted._

I pulled back on the loaded bow in my hands. I stared at the deer, which was still drinking, and took aim. After a few seconds, I let go. The arrow whizzed through the air and shot the deer in the hind leg. The deer's head snapped up as it cried out in pain and tried to run, but fell. I cringed. 

_I'm sorry, little deer_ , I thought, feeling sorry for the injured animal. 

Approaching footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see my father walking up to me from where he had been observing me from a few yards away. 

"Nice shot," he said and smiled at me. His gaze turned to the injured deer a few feet away. He started walking toward it. I followed. 

Once he was next to the crying deer, he knelt down at the deer's side. I knelt down at its head. I reached my hand out and stroked its ears. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The doe looked at me with pain in her wide brown eyes. I felt my eyes start to tear up as I kept stroking its ears and head. "I know. I know. It hurts. It'll be over soon," I whispered, sniffling. Not taking my eyes off the deer's, I told my father, "Now. Do it now. It's suffered enough." 

Wordlessly, my father took out a knife from within his pocket and put the deer out of its misery. Tears rolled down my face as I watched the light in the doe's eyes fade until the body was still. 

"Are you okay," my father questioned gently. 

I wiped the tears from my cheeks with my hand and rubbed my eyes. "I- I'm fine," I stammered. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm fine," I stated more firmly. "it's just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

"It's alright. You're still learning. It gets easier." 

"Father, I'm sixteen. How can it 'get easier'? I cry like a complete baby every time I see an animal get killed. It's been six years and I still cry." 

"It's sad. Some people's emotions can be read like an open book. Other's not so much." 

"So, I'm not a complete baby," I asked, still unsure. 

"No, Victoria, you're not. You just show your emotions more than others. And there's nothing wrong with that. Remember that, okay?" 

"Yes, Father. Thank you," I said and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly. I sighed, comfortable in his strong embrace- safe, as if nothing could touch me. 

It was a few minutes before we finally let go of each other. When we did, my father asked, "Ready to go, my little Songvogal?" 

"I'm not little anymore, Father," I pointed out, smiling. 

"Well, then. I'll just have to call you Songvogal." 

I chuckled. "That'll work." 

"Good. Then are you ready to go now, _Songvogal_?" 

I laughed. "Yes, Father. I'm ready."

We picked up the deer, each of us taking one end, and started heading home. After a half a mile or so, we took a break. Despite the deer's small size, it weighed a ton! By the time we stopped, I was gasping for air. We were sitting on a log, the deer at our feet, when I heard the sound of twigs snapping under someone's- or something's- footsteps. I knew it wasn't my father. For he was right next to me. Apparently, he had heard it, too, for he was looking around cautiously, knife in hand. 

"Victoria," he whispered. "Get your bow ready." 

I nodded and immediately loaded my bow, pulling back on the arrow, ready to shoot at any time. I looked around me and up at the branches of the trees. Nothing. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I whipped around to see a huge pitch black wolf pounce on my father, its pointed claws and razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight. 

"No!" I cried and let the arrow fly. It got the wolf in the side, causing it to falter slightly. I took advantage of its momentary distraction and shot another arrow- this time at its chest, right at its heart. There was a sharp cry from the wolf and then it fell to the ground, motionless- its chest stilling. 

Sure of the creature's death, I dropped my bow and quiver of arrows and ran over to where my father lay. The first thing I saw: blood. Lots of it. My father's body was covered in the red liquid, his flesh torn apart by the black wolf's enormous jaws. Tears ran down my face as I knelt beside my father's body, crying uncontrollably. 

"Father?" I whispered. 

"Victoria. Will you do something for me?" 

"Anything!" 

"Will you sing for me, Songvogal?"

Wordlessly, I nodded and started to sing.

" _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_Bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_For when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you,"_ My voice started to crack at the end.

"Victoria," he rasped, wincing in pain. "Stay strong. Take care of your mother." 

"Father, no! Please! No!" I screamed, sobbing even harder. 

"I love you, my little Songvogal. Remember that." 

"I love you too, Father. I won't forget. I promise." 

He smiled. That was the last thing he did before his body went limp. Unmoving. Lifeless. Dead.


End file.
